King Of Kits
by SnarkBarf
Summary: In the cold grip of winter, an old she-cat tells her story. OC, rating may change.


_Were days that long, was grass so green,_

_In seasons of youthful desire,_

_Roaming o`er seas of aquamarine,_

_Where westering suns drown in fire?_

_`cross mountain, forest and river,_

_I'd wander, carefree and bold,_

_Never heeding the days to come,_

_ When I`d wake up, slow and old,_

_Oh, how the silent summer noon,_

_Warms dusty memories,_

_In an orchard, midst my dreams,_

_`Neath verdant, shadeful trees._

_Come visit me, you little ones,_

_Hear stories, songs and rhymes,_

_A roving warrior`s saga,_

_Of far-gone, golden times._

- Triss, Brian Jacques

Chapter 1

Hear Prey

It was nighttime in the land of the Clans, and (for once) all was peaceful. Prey was surprisingly plentiful; especially for leafbare. The winter was harsh this year, but the cats had seen it all before and knew what routine to use to make sure all cats were kept well fed and as warm as possible. Not only had they conquered the weather, the Clans had also made peace with each other. The cats had settled a truce long ago; others could not take the land already owned, if prey was on a cats land, it was theirs, until it passed a border. And clans could not fight unless absolutely necessary. These heavily enforced rules led to fewer battles, which led to less cats being killed. The Clans had more kits and bigger families. Yes, it was peaceful in the land of the Clans. But it hadn't always been like this…

Strong winds blew through the trees creating a ghostly shrieking sound. It blew thick snowflakes against patrollers faces making them squint and gasp for breath. It blew hard through ShadowClan`s camp making all cats that poked their noses out shiver and sneeze. Inside the elder's den however, it was nice and warm with the combined heat of the old cats pressed close together, sheltering four small kits between them.

The kits had slept peacefully for several hours but now that they were awake they soon became bored and made sure they let everyone else know about it.

"Let us go outside! I wanna see mama!" They whined.

Their parents were needed to help mark the boundaries; despite the Clans peace ShadowClan still kept their legendary suspiciousness. Normally the queens would stay with their young ones no matter what, but this time Stormstar, leader of ShadowClan had decided that the more cats they had outside at the time, the faster it would get done. The queens' mates had protested at this, saying that they belonged with the young. ShadowClan she-cats, however, are made of tougher stuff then that, and had insisted on helping their Clan. So, the kits had been sent to stay with the old, retired cats in their den.

The elders quieted the kits and continued talking amongst themselves.

"This `as t`be the worst winter we've ever `ad!" One, an old tom with one milky white eye named Rateye, who complained about almost everything grumbled loudly.

"Tha`s wot ye say ev`ry season!" An equally old she-cat named Wetear snapped back. "I`s always the coldess` winter, the wettest spring, the `ottest summer, an` the frostiest fall! Make up yer mind already!"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure this time! This ones the coldest…" Rateye muttered quieting down again.

There was a raspy chuckle from behind them. "D`you two ever stop bickering?"

An ancient looking she-cat smiled at the two younger cats with twinkling green eyes. She had long blue fur and a friendly face that showed signs of once being beautiful, with a greying muzzle and watery eyes.

"Oh, er… Sorry Graynose…" Wetear said sheepishly, feeling like a scolded apprentice.

Graynose grinned at her fellow elders, then glanced down at the kits, where they had taken up mewling again. She tried quieting them, but almost nothing can calm young kits that miss their mothers. One old tom, however, did not seem to know this.

"Can`t ya shut those things up?" A shadowy shape snarled from behind them. "I can`t ge` one bloody wink o` sleep with those kits `ere!"

Graynose`s kindly face shifted into a glare at the black cats words, before smiling down at the kits once more.

"Don't mind `im, `e just needs `is beauty sleep is all."

The kits chuckled nervously; casting anxious looks at the lumpy black shape in the far corner.

"Least I ain`t a billion moons old!" The black cat snapped raising his head, revealing a flat, sneering face with a long scar across his muzzle that had shaved off most of his whiskers, earning him the name, Halfwhisker.

"Oh, clever!" Graynose sneered sarcastically.

Wetear had never been recognized for her brains, but she realized that this probably wouldn't end well; Graynose and Halfwhisker argued almost as much as she and Rateye did. And with kits here…

"I `ave an idea! `Ow bout a story!" She announced, suddenly struck with the idea. The kits, who had been growing nervous, jumped up excitedly.

"Yeah! Tell us the one `bout Scourge an BloodClan!" A small tom squeaked.

"No, that ones scary!" His sister squealed.

Halfwhisker snorted. "Kits these days are pathetic! We `aven't been inna good battle fer so long that mothers are letting their kits ge` soft!"

"Choose something else dear, your sister doesn't want to hear that one." Graynose murmured, ignoring Halfwhisker.

"Tell us the Legend of The Three!" One of the she-kits piped up, the others quickly took up the cry.

"Naw, ye`ve probly `eard it a hundred times," Rateye spoke finally, having not given his opinion for a while. "Ow bout a new one, eh?"

The kits frowned, unsure if they would like a new story as much as their old favorites. Rateye grinned at them. "Le`s give it a shot, kay? Now lemme see… All right! Okay, so there's this tom, ye see? An `e `as this good friend, real close, if`n ye catch my drift, aye, an a real pretty one keep in mind, so `e-"

"Ye ijit! Ye can`t tell `em that story! Their barely four moons old!" Wetear interrupted quickly, the kits stared at her in confusion. "`Ere lemme try."

By now the four kits were getting annoyed; none of the stories they wanted told were being said and the stories the elders were giving them weren't allowed to be told! But most of all; they were bored and missed their parents.

"Can we go `ome now?" One little tom whined. Halfwhisker gave a hacking laugh. "Yew two couldn't tell a good story if it bit`cha on the tail!"

"Well, I don't see you tryin`," Rateye sniffed indignantly. "Well go on, give it a shot! Lets see if ye can tell a better story!"

Halfwhisker ran a tongue over his dry mouth. "Naw thanks, I've got better things `do then entertain a bunch o` mewlin` kits!"

With that the old tom sent them one last contemptuous sneer before flopping back onto his side. Graynose made a face at him, much to the kits amusement before saying.

"Don't feel to sad, his stories would be full o` blood an guts any way`s! I`ve got a better story. The perfect tale for kits! At least at first…" The old she-cat was silent for a moment, as though remembering something…

Suddenly she looked up again. "An that's cause the story I'm gonna tell ya is about the King of Kits `imself!"

No one seemed to notice Halfwhisker stiffen in his place at the back of the cave. No one except Graynose that is, and she allowed herself a little smile.

The kits eyes lit up. Whenever a kit had been bad or caused mischief, their mother would often scold them before saying something like: "The King of Kits wood be proud, ye little rip!" or "Have you been takin` lessons with the King of Kits?"

The kittens had grown curious of this legendary cat`s deeds and had tried asking their mothers, but they would shrug and say: "I don't know the full story, but even if I did I wouldn't want you gettin` any ideas!" So the kits just wondered and imagined at the Kings deeds, trying to find out just how to match him.

The three elders smiled at the kits expressions, but Wetear suddenly frowned.

"I`ve never `eard that `un before Graynose. Where`d ye `ear it?" She asked.

"I never heard it from anyone, Wetear." She replied secretively. "Isn't that right Halfwhisker?" She pronounced his name strangely, as though mocking it.

"Ye shouldn't tell that one, choose another." He said stiffly, still facing the wall. "That one ain't fer others ears."

Rateye and Wetear stared at the two ancient cats in confusion.

Graynose grinned at him, then shifting to a sweet, innocent tone she said. "But I thought kits ought`a hear those stories? We don't want `em gettin` soft now, do we?"

By now the kits wanted to hear the story very much. With their eagerness to learn about the King coupled with Halfwhisker`s (who seemed to think the bloodier the better) reluctance to tell it, the kits were dying to hear the story!

"Can we please hear the story?" They begged, their eyes wide with excitement.

Wetear flicked her tail. " I`d like to hear it too, Halfwhisker, it sounds like its gonna be a good `un!"

"Fine," the old tom muttered. "But I ain`t helpin` ye with it, ye ken?"

"I thought so…" Graynose whispered, her kind features saddened slightly and she stared at her paws for a long time. The kits leaned forward expectantly; Rateye and Wetear settled themselves down, sensing that this was going to be a long story. And even old Halfwhisker turned his head to face them, though his eyes were sad and dull looking. Finally, Graynose lifted her head and began to speak, and the cats noticed that as she did, her voice became young and pretty again.

"T `was a long, long time ago in the days of war and death…"

**Thanks for reading. This one is short because I didn't want to introduce the main characters having already showing these guys; it would be confusing to have so many characters at once. This is based on another story I started and deleted; I wanted it to have a better opening.**

**If the cats speech patterns are bothering you, too bad! If you were a cat living in a forest with no one to teach you proper grammar, you would probably sound similar, and I love Redwall (Which is where I got that poem from).**

**Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
